ouji luffy
by abbayza
Summary: chicks i hate fallin 4 luffy


Luffy x kalifa

BEEN THINKING FOR A WHILE WHAT KIND OF SITUATION WOULD IT BE IF LUFFY FELL ILOVE WITH KALIFA AFTER THIS MAYBE LUFFY X MARGARET /LUFFY X SHARLA her arrogance pissed me of so I thought what if she fell madly in love with a commoner /LUFFY X WELL YOU DECIDE

A situation no one foretold, luffy stood with his crew members staring death straight in the face, standing above the walls of enies lobby. no one hade thought that a measly pirate crew of seven would challenge the world government just to try and save a cursed girl. As kalifa watch surprised at the captain of that small pirate crew, standing with full confidence and without not a hint of hesitation in his speech or actions, she wondered, what was so special about the girl they where willing to risk their lives to save., as she heard the captain shouted at robin asking her to say she wanted to live. "I was genuinely surprised that some one would willingly jump towards death. I felt hatred brew inside me, towards their restless captain that had no regard for his life, she gently tucked her glasses that seemed like it wasn't the perfect fit for her face.

* i gently observed as they all stormed in the building like moths to an open flame I giggled to my self people like the straw hats captain, I hated them the most .

Later I found myself faced with a member of his crew. A blond haired man with coily eyebrows and his hair parted in such a way that revealed only his right eye. there I exploited his very obvious weakness for women and as I enjoyed watching him waste his time sipping tea. soon enough he got tired and was about to head away, already satisfied that one of the fools!, that was willing to throw away his life was now ready to fight. I quickly attached him with continuous kicks which he parried proving he was stronger than me. I then resulted to using the newly acquired devil fruit ability on him and kicked him out of the room which our battle just took place as I watched him with disgust in my eyes as I said to myself.

"this is one of those morons that eagerly challenged the world government " only to find another one a red haired girl with an orange stuck to a windmill kind of pattern in her hand. she wielded a very strange weapon that she called the climatic, that she used in manipulating the weather indoors. I didn't know why, but I felt anger towards her for reasons I yet did not know. I attached her with all my might to my surprise at the end of a heated battle I laid in the floor unconscious. by the time I woke up the battle was already over with lucci the leader of our cyper poll fraction laying on the ground unconscious. Bleeding every where, beaten to a pulp by the straw hat captain, I could feel the blood rise to my head as I realised that the strawhat's were successful. and I went home without any casualties I didn't know why i felt this way at that point in time but I pinned it on the pride of the marine's and with that the whole ordeal ended.

Not long after the enies lobby incident i had already noticed the bountys of the crew rise. looking at the bounty of their captain flared up my spirit, looking at that stupid face with such a high bounty placed below it I couldn't help but rip it to shreds in anger throwing it over my shoulders as I walked towards the office of the new commander of cp9 as I approached his office before I even thought to knock he said come in. as I stepped in to see a 6ft man standing facing the window staring at the buildings in enies lobby being rebuilt. as I watched the back of our new commander, who had broad shoulders and deep blue hair he turned around looking at me slowly he asked me.

what is the purpose of cp9?…

I swiftly answered, cp9 the purpose was secrecy carrying out government missions in secret and retrieval of government documents. He then said in a voice that didn't care about any thing while looking at me in the eyes directly as he said.

"prepare your self you would be going to an island alone, they are being suspected of assisting kaido of the yonko in producing weapons and they thrived from assisting pirates in producing weapons, and the government wanted to know the truth about the whole situation".

As I just stared at him remaining silent he asked me.

"was there a problem.!?"

I quickly left the office, and on my way out he told me. that I was I was leaving the next morning with a whole new identity, to take suspicion of me I had to go to an island named lasma, stay there for two months before heading to the island in which all the pirate transactions where taking place. to have an alibi if any suspicions where thrown towards

me.

He then said to me "the government holds no hand in this mission if you are to be captured the government denies all responsibility ".I replied I already knew as I left the office.

I was immediately transported to lasma the following morning, under the cover of a cartographer moving from island to island drawing maps for a living there I arrived at lasma, without feeling a thing, because since I was a little girl I was already going on long term missions for the government.

It had already been two months and was already on my way to the next island, I sat down on the passenger ship for three hours .as I landed on a normal looking island close to the calm belt. It had a great view from the harbour you could see the whole island, my cover this time was to be a silent and shy girl who lived at the outskirts of town at the edge of a forest.

I had already adapted to the new life, I was living after two days of staying on the island I had already worked on being nice to most of the people as my shy girl had already act helped me greatly.

As I read the latest news paper, I saw the face of one of the men I had resigned myself to hating. The face of the captain of the straw hats, as I read his latest exploit of punching a tenryuubito so close to the marine headquarters, and then miraculously disappeared I felt pissed as I read not knowing what was coming my way the next day.

I was going shopping for things to eat that evening, there I saw a large paw print in front of my house suspicious, I quickly ran inside only to see the captain of the straw hats in my house collapsed. as I proceeded to finish him of I heard some one walk in, it was just an old lady. the old lady gasped seeing him with all the wounds on his body she quickly picked him up checking his vital signs, she then said.

"I saw a blue ball fly over my house towards this direction I had no idea it was a boy quickly " she mentioned things that I needed to bring for her to help treat the young boys wounds. after dressing his injuries, she asked me for a bed I had no choice but to say yes, pretending to have not known him. the old lady sat by his side the entire time leaving me no opening to finish him of. I examined the area and what the old lady had said only to deduce that after landing he crawled into my house and passed out.

The next morning before I woke up only to find out that the wounded straw hat captain, was already up and out of the house. i looked up as I saw the old lady who told me he was mumbling something about finding his crew and he ran out of the house, I was surprised that the old lady was already up because I stayed up all night looking for an opening to end luffys life before I fell asleep but in the end I found none. The old lady I was not able to breach, seemed like see was looking out against me, suspecting my every move I knew I had to lay low as I thought to myself that, what if my cover was blown by the pirate captain I had a peculiar distain for.

The old lady quickly went out and talked to luffy for a while as a watched they then both headed towards my house shocked that he might recognise me I quickly took off my glasses and let my hair which was tied up in a pony tail down, they came inside as the old lady introduced me as the one who saved his life as I nervously said it wasn't me he had a wide grin on his face as he said thank you hugging me and picking me as if I was one of his male friends. The old lady left saying she was going to come check on him regularly as she passed by me she then slowly whispered "he's quite handsome" I see why you let your hair down. as she giggled and left the apartment I could not harm him anymore knowing I was being watched my hope was for him to leave as quickly as possible, he then drew his face close to mine only inches apart and asked me if there was any way to leave the island, I could feel blood rush to my face as I was frozen staring into his deep dark eyes I quickly turned around and wondered why a was feeling flushed in front of a man I had hated. I stutterd when answering his question.

"th-th-there is no way out of this island except a passenger boat that comes by once every month and it just came by yesterday"…

I noticed him think for a second as he then blurted out of nowhere

"I guess im in your care for the next month"

I watched his care free spirit as he laughed out loud with his hands on his waist.

It had already been a week and I had lost the will to go after his life I had started watching him as he tried not to be a nuisance and helped with most of the house work, although he didn't do well I found it adorable I had already noticed my cold attitude towards him turning warmer overtime. watching him eat, sleep, and watching him go out to train in secret at night under the moon as a watched sweat roll down his rippling body as it shone under the moon light. I could feel my face getting warmer

I went back home and sat down and I thought what was this feeling I felt towards straw hat luffy I could not quite place the answer the old woman who I didn't notice sneak up to me shocked at seeing her close to me I jumped as she giggled and said it seems you are deep in thought about something as she stared at me as if she was looking through my soul, she laughed out loud which startled me she stood up and was on her way as she turned her head and said.

"You have the face of a woman in love" as she laughed and walked away,

I could feel my face turn blood bright red extending all the way to my ear. as I told myself it wasn't possible I had been trained since I was little, to pound out every emotion out of me I could not be in love with a man I hated.

I wanted to check if this was true that early morning I stood outside luffy's room ready to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing a topples luffy yawning as I noticed the luffy who stood before me was even more built than when he came I couldn't help but turn pink from this as luffy noticed this he leaned forward as he placed both hands on my shoulders and asked me if I was sick as he looked panicked he drew closer and gently placed his forehead on mine, blood rushed all over my face and I pushed him to the ground and quickly ran out of the house I stood outside with my back against the door I had already noticed I had feelings for him I made my resolution that there was only one thing left to do.

At night when luffy went to visit the old lady, I left a letter at the door step of the house telling luffy to meet me at water fall deep in the forest, I stood there waiting for luffy for an hour wearing the same suit I had worn during the enies lobby incident. I wore my hair up and my glasses in my eyes, luffy then arrived we looked at each other for several seconds, luffy then broke the silence by calling me by my fake name he said quickly with a grin on his face "lets go home what are we doing here"

I felt blood rush into my head not knowing why I was being filled with anger if it was because he kept me waiting so long or because he didn't recognise the real me I quickly kicked at him which he dodged with ease dodging all my kicks and punches like he was mocking me, He quickly caught my right arm and drew me close to himself holding my waist only inches apart I could hear him breath softly as he asked me, why are we doing this whispering into my ears, I quickly pushed him back, he said he didn't want to hurt me.

Before I could react he quickly closed the distance between us, gently placing my head against his chest he said…

"I don't know what this feeling is but anytime im around you my heart starts to race and my face gets flushed I didn't know what this feeling was, until the old lady told me that only you know the answer"

I was shocked at the sudden development I pushed him back, torn between loving luffy now knowing he had feelings for me, or completing my mission. before I could reply luffy had already held my face planting a light kiss on my lips, before I could step back, in that instant I felt butterflies in my tummy. realising I was too deeply in love with him to kill him, I fell down on my knees and burst out in tears, ready to tell luffy my true identity, he slowly placed one finger under my chin raising my face to his with the look in his eye saying, he already knew every thing he came closer to my face and kissed me.

As we drew apart, my heartbeat growing faster hearing his breath, I looked up at his face placing my arm gently on his cheeks, I thought to my self I had been trained since I was little to dispel every emotions I had possessed yet here I was, I had already fallen in love with luffy crying in front of him, and getting angry when he didn't recognise me I looked at his dark eyes and smiled "luffy has already stolen my heart completely". he smiled and I didn't fail to catch the shade of red on his face, I kissed him slowly savouring every second as his lips touched mine. I drew away again I said, luffy I can't do this I would be killed. He looked me directly in the eye and said.

"I would go up against the world if I had to just to make sure you where safe so trust me".

I could feel my face get warmer, I realised that I had always been in love with him since the enies lobby incident. I didn't notice my feelings because I tried to turn it to hate, I had always checked the newspaper constantly for stories about him and I had his bounty picture at my house, I looked at him with tears in my eyes ready to drop, he held me and kissed me passionately I could feel electricity run through my spine as he kissed me. Placing his hand on my shoulder it slid down to my breast shocked he quickly removed his hand stopping the kiss I couldn't help but get more attracted to his flushed face, I stood up pushed him down and rested on his laps with both my legs in each side of his body and kissed his neck, I felt him jolt knowing it felt nice, I slowly worked my way up to his ear as I kissed it and told him it was okay, Luffy then held me slowly rubbing my back as his other arm removed the band from my hair.

My hair fell on his face, he slowly whispered, your hair smells nice as he ran his hand through my hair I sat up straight as I let luffy undo my jacket buttons, after which he slowly placed his hand on my breast even though I still had a shirt on feeling his hands on my body felt nice. I leaned forward as we continued to kiss as we both separated gasping for air, luffy took off my shirt, exposing my bare body to his face luffy then told me,

"you are too beautiful "

He slowly laid me on my back as my breath grew hard as if my lungs had turned to steel he kissed my exposed belly button listening to my breathing, he kissed above my belly button as he made a chain sending electricity through out my body. I didn't notice when my waist started moving violently grinding my hips against his chest. he reached my neck giving it a deep kiss, and left a mark. he kissed my lips again, I slowly ran my hand all over his body, putting my hand on his half erection stroking it till it was completely ready, he had already stopped kissing me I could hear his soft moans, which sounded like music, he held me then placed his lips on my breast feeling his warm saliva over my areola I couldn't help but let out a yelp! In pleasure he took my skirt off and my panties he slowly put one of his fingers inside me and smirked.

As I gasped for breath he added another finger, I shouted out in pure pleasure I came forward towards him gasping for breath from the attention he had just shown me.

Luffy ziped down his pants slowly put it in, watching my expression as he slowly puts it, The grunts I made showing I felt pain he withdrew himself. before he completely came out, I held his face gently and told him I was going to be alright, that it was always like this when most women had her first time.

Luffy then pushed in deeper slowly but surely tearing through my hymen. he heard me 'grunt' in pain then he slowly started to make love to me. before long luffy noticed my 'moan', getting louder from the now setting in pleasure, luffy reacted quickly making each thrust deeper than the last, searching for the spots I was most sensitive in, the pleasure reaching my brain I could notice my legs go numb, and my mind go blank from the intense pleasure, luffy continuously moving violently hitting my weak spots, I couldn't hold it any longer, my 'moans' became very audible. I heard him 'pant' slowly, short of breath, and sweating …... he slowly grew bigger inside of me, I could feel him holding back ready to pull out, I quickly held his body stoping him, just savouring his warm embrace, I wanted luffys seed inside me. Unable to hold out any longer, luffy let go filling my womb with his warm semen.

I felt my body move on it's own when my fingers dug into his back and I bit his neck from the feeling of him releasing his seed inside my womb, the thought quickly crossed my mind that, I could get addicted to this feeling, as I leaned back luffy drew me closer and kissed me softly on my lips. it felt better than the rest kisses he had given me, his warm breath hitting against my skin, as I heard his sigh in complete satisfaction he then whispered in my ears slowly.

"I really do love you"

Surprised at the development I didn't notice my face grow red as he softly planted a kiss on my cheek

Sooner we were at it again, luffy slowly grinding his body against mine as our second time felt a bit more passionate than the first. By the time it ended, I had just realised me and luffy had already made love three times under the full moon. I felt my legs too weak to stand up from all I had done that night luffy picked me up like a princess, carried me all the way back to the house we stayed gently laying me on my bed. we kept kissing till luffy passed out while on top of my body he laid his head on my chest I couldn't help but brush my hand through his scruffy looking hair as I heard him talk in his sleep saying.

"I really do love you so don't leave me alone".

I smiled as I laid my head to rest as I said don't dream about me leaving you cuz I wont

The next morning I woke up to find luffy out of the bed standing by the window, I put on his red jacket and came down from the bed, walking to him bare footed. I held him from behind he looked at me and told me that he needed to find his crew members that he would be leaving the next day.

my heart felt heavy as he looked me with his dark and seductive eyes and asked me plainly with a grin on his face,

"do you want to join my crew".

I felt overjoyed as I hugged him tight and said "even if you didn't ask me, I would have still followed you" I looked at the huge grin he had on his face and then planted an early morning kiss on his forehead, as luffy laughed out loud. the next day we where already out of the island. I have been sailing with luffy for four months now, and on the ship we cant do anything that would arouse suspicion but every time we reached an island, we always made love to our hearts content …I cant wait to get to the next island I have already reached my limit every time I see luffy now it just turns me on.

As ussop read the journal he found laid on top of the bed of their new crew member, his mouth open in surprise droped it and left the room he ran out with his mouth still open, moved slowly over to luffys room zoro watched him from above and giggled saying.

"hey long nose the captains talking to kalifa and doesn't want to be disturbed"

As zoro smiled saying to himself…

"ussop found the book, too for such a book holding her secrets she dosn,t keep it well"…

Ha hahahahah I really follow an unpredictable man.

**Pls tell me how well I did my first mature work and I want t know what you think about it and if I should continue…duces**


End file.
